


Meet Me Below

by Hawkefeathers



Series: Roads Untravelled [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/pseuds/Hawkefeathers
Summary: “Well, shit.”
The words are barely more than a whisper in the cooling air. The stars are spread out above him in a breathtaking display, twinkling amidst the black sea of space. It’s pretty, he thinks. The sort of thing people write poems about, or the kind of backdrop you might see in some cheesy romance movie.
Not bad as far as last sights go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to kill someone besides Jack for a change. Whether this is a good thing remains to be seen.

“Well, shit.”

The words are barely more than a whisper in the cooling air. The stars are spread out above him in a breathtaking display, twinkling amidst the black sea of space. It’s pretty, he thinks. The sort of thing people write poems about, or the kind of backdrop you might see in some cheesy romance movie. 

Not bad as far as last sights go.

Jesse has long since reached the point where the pain fades into the background. He’d originally planned to meet up with the others, dragging his sorry carcass back to the rendezvous point to get patched up. Hanzo would glare at him, call him out for not being more careful. Lucio would give him a hard time too since Angela wasn’t part of the current mission. Not everyone was a miracle worker like her. 

That  _ had  _ been the plan. But then his treacherous legs gave out from under him, dropping him like a sack of bricks to lay on the unforgiving stone. 

So now he lay here staring up at the stars, fighting against the weakness in his limbs. He knows it’s a losing battle; he was struggling already and the fall hadn’t helped any. It was the final nail in the coffin, so to speak. 

He pictures Hanzo groaning at the joke and suddenly it’s not so funny anymore. 

His earpiece crackles and he hears Hanzo’s voice as if the thought summoned him.  _ “Jesse, everyone else has reached the rendezvous point. Where are you?” _

Jesse doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He’s happy for another chance to hear Hanzo’s voice, he really is. But it’s going to hurt so much more than just slipping away without a word. For both of them. But it’s too late now. If he doesn’t answer, Hanzo will worry anyway and likely leave safety in some last-ditch attempt to find him. He can’t have that.

It still hurts to answer.

“Ah, sorry darlin’. Ran into a bit of trouble. Slowed me down some.”

_ “Have you dealt with it then? Are you on your way?” _

Jesse wants to lie. He wants to tell Hanzo that, yes, he’s coming. He’ll be there any minute, in fact! But it’s a lie and he’s never been that good at lying to Hanzo anyway. The archer could always see right through him. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”

_ “What are you talking about? Are you trapped? Do you need assistance?” _

The urgency in Hanzo’s voice brings a weak flutter to his heart. The thought of Hanzo charging in, playing the hero, makes him smile and he wishes it was something that simple. 

“That ain’t it. I just… Well, I…” God, it’s so hard to say. All at once it hits him. He’s not getting up from this. He’s never going to see Hanzo again, or any of the others. He’s going to die here in the dirt, where his body will either be recovered by his grieving team or left to rot.

Jesse chokes back the suddenly lump in his throat and the thrill of terror when he realizes that he can no longer feel his legs. If he focuses hard enough he can twitch his foot, but there’s no longer any pain. He feels as if he’s weighed down by lead. Nothing wants to cooperate with him, and he can’t see much of anything aside from the starry sky above. 

Jesse McCree is going to die and he isn’t ready.

_ “-sse. Jesse! Answer me! Where are you? What has happened?!” _

There are shadows pooling near his feet, rising steadily into the air. Suddenly, he isn’t frightened anymore.

“Hanzo, listen. It’ll be alright. It’ll hurt something fierce for a while, but you’ll pull through. I know it.” 

_ “What do you mean? Jesse, please, I beg of you! Tell me where you are!”  _ Hanzo’s cry wavers over the comm and Jesse can hear the strain in his voice. He recognizes the tone. Hanzo is close to tears and fighting to keep it together. He’s spent many nights kissing away Hanzo’s tears in the dark after a nasty dream or a bout of self-loathing. The thought of Hanzo facing his demons alone once more sends a pang of guilt through his heart.

The shadows at his feet have solidified into a familiar figure. A bone-white mask stands out sharply against a black hood, two small points of red peering out from the eye-holes. Reaper barely makes a sound as he steps closer, kneeling next to Jesse. His coat fans out behind him like a shroud. 

“Just promise me somethin’. Don’t forget me. Don’t hate me for leavin’ like this.” His next breath rattles loudly and he knows Hanzo can hear it. “Don’t let this break you. You're stronger than that.”

When Hanzo responds his voice is quiet, hopeless. He knows it’s the end.  _ “I do not think that I could forget you if I tried. And I do not hate you for this… though I do not think I will forgive you. Not until I can see you again.” _

Reaper lifts his mask and suddenly Jesse is looking at Gabriel Reyes as he was all those years ago, when he pulled Jesse kicking and screaming from a life of crime and offered him a chance to turn his life around. Gabriel’s face is calm, his eyes sad as he slowly extends his hand. 

Jesse’s lips lift in a smile despite himself. He could think of worse ways to go. 

“Just promise you won't rush to see me. Might have to kick your ass if I see you again any time soon.” His eyes are getting heavy and he knows there’s not much time left. 

Gabe is waiting, watching him with eyes that seem to look right through him. His hand is still outstretched. The sight of the stars behind him is nearly blinding as the sky drowns out everything else. He feels weightless, like he’s drifting. 

**“It’s time to go,** **_mijo_ ** **.”**

There’s one last thing he has to say, first. 

“Love ya, partner.”

_ “...I love you too, Jesse. May you find peace. I will see you again.” _

He doesn’t know where he finds the strength to lift his hand but it doesn’t matter. The moment Gabe’s fingers close over his own everything fades. 

Jesse is free. 

 


End file.
